thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Airzel-of-haos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 20:24, March 31, 2011 :P No that's not the only reason why..I'm made of Evil..I mean fire and smiles :)\ ( Talking about your pro page here) ]] Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Wassup ? -_- I'm not trolling/flaming. Grab a pair, stop actig ike a god-modder and come here. Hey AOH, I'm pretty good at Chess. lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Demon form , you need a Demon Form . Pic one ! You can't have MINE ! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! truce sounds good to me Zero Out Pictures Haha dude you can keep that black demon one. The one I was talking about was the swords man. That's mah Demon form. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! And I thought I finally escaped ur insults and treachery! no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL I just added how you like to think your a king to your page, nothi ng more your royal pain. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I have 1 question: Why do u keep hassling people on the Bakugan Wiki? AND what did FSB deserve 2 deserve a 1 month block Airzel? he did nothing AND why did u keep insulting me and Viper on those blogs? p.s do not block me on the Bakugan Wiki for these questions- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC)" Airzel this is a message u must reply 2. In 1 r 2 days time I will come on chat. When I am online get on private chat with me and my Dragon and ur Shade will face off. Once 5 mins are up we tell each other how much damage oyr Bakugan recieved Exapmle: 75% damage is what Faser Titan got. We may use Mechtogan and Titans and also BakuNano or Battle Gear. If I win u stop ur cruel ways and demote urself. If u win I will never speak 2 u again and that is final- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 04:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC)" U are going 2 battle me anyway Airzel-psycho-of-haos I want to settle this. I have seen many blogs and u mention me there AOH so called "king" and it is an insult to Ji Robinson and I. SO TOMORROW WE BATTLE! SHADE VS. DRAGON I am also not annoying u because u seem 2 have no feelings- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 18:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC)" What did I ever do 2 u?! Please unblock me i pinkie promise that i will leave u alone. (As long as u stop secretly annoying me first) I will never ever ever do it again- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 19:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)" Airzel do u actually know every time I tell u 2 be nice I am trying 2 reason with u?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 01:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC)" Airzel U have crossed the line. I was trying to delete it for the community's sake. SO U owe me an apology AOH and if U do not get on chat and battle me. OH AND I WAS HARASSING U BECAUSE UR HARASSING ME. Sorry AOH.... does that help?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 20:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC)" Airzel would u mind 2 apologise? I apologised!- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 23:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC)" I said sorry why am I not getting one back?- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 05:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" Please Airzel please unblock me I'll never speak 2 u again I promise. I'll never make a spite blog again PROMISE! I will never do a thing 2 u- "You are a powerful apponent But you will never defeat Dragon! So quit crying! 08:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC)" Explain this... Why am I blocked for a year on RP wiki for TROLLING. What did I do to deserve it ? What trolling did I do ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 01:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) AOH please unblock me I'm so bored. I am very sorry 4 all teh harassment. I did it because U gave me that 1 week block. I only made a mistake. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED 2 KNOW ALPHA'Z THIS LOZER PRANK WAS A JOKE? I thought he was a troll so that's why. U also actually gave me a really hard time telling me what to do as they were only tiny mistakes. Your "Demonis" thing is very annoying 2. I actually fell sorry 4 U as U think U must fight to live (It's only the Internet), that U must use Demon power and that Ur life is so bad. Ur actually very lucky U have Sophia, Admin privelages and full time Computer. I on the other hand had a terrible Primary School and have to study heaps. I hope this message solves our rivalry- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 22:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC)" Why am I not getting a reply or getting unblocked. (I mean a year is too harsh)- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 00:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" I said sorry and this is what I get. It's only the internet get a life- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 00:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" Did you even read today's first message? the only reason I asked to delete it was due to all the fighting. ALSO my Wiki's rules arent racist and they aren't so cruel. U also call the BW "your's" The wiki belongs to A2. I've spoken to A2 so prepare for something also "your Wiki" has racist rules. Mine is a better environment all I wanted to do was help solve the fighting. If I receieved 1 month block I would be fine with it. BUT U GAVE ME A YEAR. WAY.2.HARSH- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 00:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" THE ONLY N00B IS U Enjoy the Wiki staff delete Bakugan Wiki. Since A2 would'n't sort Ur childish behaviour out I contacted Staff and since 90% of the users are using it for harassment "your Wiki" might get deleted. Enjoy your downfall Airzel-of-haos. This is Bakugan Wiki's final chance. So in order for BW to survive U must change or unblock me so I can discuss it- 'I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 20:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" I'll stop if U stop calling me n00b, friggin crybaby, etc. OK? My message yesterday was to try and reason with U. Insulting me will make your anger get worse because it will drive me 2 keep harassing- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 23:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" Also most Admins are using it for harassment and NONE of the crats will sort them out. So technically it is on the verge of breaking it. 90% of the Users on it are trolls. If U want to save BW shape up or ship out little boy. I have reported U so I am asking if U have had enough punishment. If I'm teh lozer U think I am battle me and let's see teh answer. Now study if U don't wanna listen- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 23:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" Ok AOH, Aquos is Blocked and shouldn't be coming back for the rest of the day. The blocks will continue to grow, until we won't see him for a long time. I tried to tell him nicely, but hey, some people just don't listen to nice. So I've helped you, good luck on your tests or whatever...Oh and why was I blocked for a year on Bakugan RPW ? I would like to offer a trade.(Just for the heck of it, I could just complain to BW that I was blocked for a reason I didn't deserve but this is more fun.) I'll keep Aquos off you, if you unblock me on BRPW, deal ? My sister is killer ! ' ok Understood.My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !'' 19:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) H.'s non Bakugan-form Hey LOL, ya think if H. were human/not a bakugan, this would be her form ? [[User:Firestormblaze|'''You've crossed the]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What is the meaning of this ? Why have you extended my ban, on the Bakugan Wiki? It was supposed to be over today, Airzel. Would you mind, explaining ? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|